Misunderstandings
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Two-shot Au. Officer Gajeel Redfox get's called in for a noise complaint and get's more than he bargained for... Gajevy, Rated T for later mentions


**Hello people of the world, I'm not dead! I have actually been taking time off to try improve my writing. Please support me and enjoy this two-shot, thank you.**

* * *

Officer Gajeel Redfox had his feet placed upon her desk in a bored manner. For a Saturday night things had been relatively calm down at the Magnolia police department. Gajeel's red eyes lazily glanced over the other members of his department for any source of entertainment. Officer Laki sat filing her already perfect nails, a habit for when she's antsy. He then turned his attention towards his blue haired haired teammate Officer Juvia Lockser who was staring dreamily towards her computer screen. Another heavy sigh left the black haired man's lips as he turned to the other side of the room towards Deputies Jet and Droy who were playing a game of checkers and sharing a box of donuts. Well more like Droy eating the box of donuts. To be honest Gajeel didn't expect much from those two, he had never been the fondest. Suddenly the phone began ringing, startling all of the people in the room. Laki answered with a shaky voice, "M-Magnolia Police Department, please state your emergency." A faint voice could be heard from the other end of the line and the occasional nod and mandatory question from Laki. By the time the call was done the other members of the department were anxious to see who could take this assignment. Laki turned to them slowly, "There's a noise complaint at the Fairy Hills apartment complex." Jet and Droy groaned in annoyance while Gajeel grinned. The three men had made a bet last week to see if Gajeel was level-headed enough to handle a noise disturbance, and this appeared to be the time. Gajeel hopped out of his desk and headed towards Laki, "what apartment number?" Laki looked towards a small notepad next to the phone, "Apartment 77." The stoic man nodded and headed towards his car./p  
He whistled a unfamiliar tune as Gajeel settled into his cruiser and flipped on his sirens. As he sped down the streets of Magnolia, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. This was personally one of his favorite parts of being a police officer. He had never had good…patience so to speak with the busy traffic of Magnolia. So being able to literally zoom past some prick who thinks there driving the queen is an amazing feeling. Gajeel made a sharp turn onto fairy lane and began to pull up into the apartment complex. Fairy Hills was a fairly large complex standing about 4 stories high and sat atop a hill on the outskirts of town. Gajeel had heard the view was amazing, though he had never personally seen it seeing as the complex had a strict female only code. Gajeel actually had an old childhood friend living here, a woman by the name of Juvia Lockser. When the two were young they were actually in a gang together by the name of Phantom Lord. They don't talk about it much.

Gajeel walked into the lobby and moved towards the front desk. Behind it was a woman with pink hair and a hardened scowl on her face, "Hey, I got a call about a noise complaint." The woman stared him up and down suspiciously, Gajeel understandingly pulled out his badge to show authenticity. The woman nodded, "Yeah been keeping me and some others up all night!" The woman angrily said, "apartment 77, 3rd floor." Gajeel nodded and moved towards the stairs.  
Gajeel didn't really know what to expect going into apartment 77, but it wasn't what he got. Gajeel banged on the door, "Hey! It's the police open up!" A series of high pitched giggles emerged from the room. Gajeel's scowl deepened as the door opened revealed a clearly drunk brunette wearing only a bikini top and jeans. "You're here~" she slung and arm around him and ushered him into the room. The apartment was full of books scattered across the floor, but as well as an almost equal amount of liquor bottles. The woman brought him into a living room of sorts and revealed to be filled with several women, "strippers here!" Gajeel whipped his head towards the brunette, the hell is she talking about?! Said woman ushered him over to a petite woman sitting in the middle of the room, she had light blue hair and large chocolate brown eyes. Her cheeks were a crimson red and she fidgeted awkwardly in her seat. Gajeel glared hard at each woman in the room, each looking at him expectantly.

"Juvia brought the food!"

The raven haired man turned towards the direction of the door to see his childhood friend Juvia standing there holding several styrofoam boxes. Her eyes fell on him and widened, "G-Gajeel-kun?!" A part of him was relieved someone could get him out of this situation. "Hey, rain woman. Care to give me a hand?" it took her a moment but, the blunette put down the boxes of food and turned to the other girls in the room. "Guys, Gajeel-kun isn't a stripper, he's a REAL police officer!" The girls all gasped and looked to him with embarrassed expressions, to which he stood his ground. "Sorry to disappoint, but I got a call about a noise complaint in this apartment" the bluenette whom was about to be receiving the…performance, shot up in embarrassment. "Oh my Mavis I'm so~ sorry!" Gajeel stared at her, even standing up she was about a couple feet shorter than him. Gajeel grinned mischievously, "I don't know shrimp you might have to compensate for my troubles, gihi!" The petite girl flinched a little and looked up with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry" she stammered out, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Gajeel has never been good with crying girls, despite knowing Juvia for so long."He awkwardly patted her head and was surprised to feel how, soft it was. It felt like running his hand through a cloud. "Don't stress it shrimp, just…try to keep it down alright?" She looked up to him with wide, teary, hazel eyes. "I-is it really alright officer?" Gajeel gulped nervously, "Y-yeah, I'll just leave you with a warning this time." Relief washed over her face, "Oh thank you, you won't regret this I swear!" Gajeel nodded, "Hold on there shrimp there is one more thing." "Huh?" Gajeel pulled out a pad from one of the spots on his utility belt, " I need your name for the file." The blue haired girl stared at him blankly before fidgeting. "My name is Levy, Levy McGarden" Gajeel scribbled down her name and a few notes before flipping the pad closed. "Stay safe up here, and make sure your strippers ain't prostitutes" Gajeel glared toward the brunette who let him in. "I'm talking to you ya drunk" said girl laughed whole heartily. "Yes sir!"Gajeel looked to Juvia, "later rain women I'll talk to you later." "Goodbye Gajeel-kun!" Gajeel looked to Levy one last time, "Be a good girl shrimp, I'll be checking in on you again soon." With that Gajeel left only turning back to do his signature laugh.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review and favorite.**


End file.
